


The Session

by regdog



Series: Lost Light Fest [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: Rung has a session with one of his more reluctant patients





	The Session

It was early. Most of the Lost Light crew had yet to rise for the cycle. This was usually when Rung’s patient wanted to talk. When he was sure no one would be out and about, sure no one else would know he was here. 

Activating his thumb recorder, Rung leaned back into the cushions of his chair and waited. It wasn’t easy to get this patient to make, much less keep his appointments. His patient would talk when he was ready. Rushing him would do no good. A few quiet moments passed.

“I’ve gone crazy.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I hear voices.” It was quiet, almost a whisper.

“Around you?” Rung gently inquired.

“No, in my helm. Not voices, just one voice.”

“How often?”

“Every cycle.”

“Do you hear the voice when you are alone or with others?”

“Mostly when I’m alone.” A heavy silence falls. The mech shifts, his field twisted with shame and discomfort.

“Mostly?” Rung asked, now knowing he could encourage the mech to continue.

“When I’m with others, I can feel the voice is there, but it’s not talking. It’s as though it’s waiting for something. I get the weirdest sensation I’m supposed to introduce the voice to those I’m with. As though they should know the voice, be happy to meet it. Can you imagine that? ‘Hey gang, let me introduce you to the disembodied voice in my helm.’ As if the crew doesn’t think I’m odd enough.” A near hysterical laugh crackled the mech’s vocalizer.

“Can you feel the voice there now? Would you like to introduce it to me?”

“NO!” The mech lurched to his pedes, the panic in his field lashing around him like a maelstrom. Clutching his own servos, he paced a circle around Rung’s office. “I’m sorry.” He said, retaking his seat.

“You never need to apologize in here.”

“Yes, I can feel the voice, No, I don’t want to introduce it. If I do, then I really am crazy. I don’t want to be crazy. I want the voice to go away. Can you make it go away?”

“I’m going to do everything I can to help you. Can you tell me what it says to you?”

A slow whine escaped his patient, as the mech buried his helm in his servos. “The voice says not to be afraid. One day I’ll remember. I’ll remember everything.” 

“This scares you?”

“What if what I can’t remember is truly awful? What if I did something terrible? What if I’m really someone so horrible, I made myself forget who I am?”

“I’ve known you a long time. Nothing in that time, has ever given me one moment to think you are a terrible ‘Bot.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore.” The mech shrank in on himself.

“You don’t have to.” Rung was genuinely surprised his patient had opened up as much as he had. It was real progress. He wanted to tell the mech, but knew his patient well enough to know he would find it patronizing. So instead, Rung turned off his thumb recorder and waited out the rest of the session in silence.

A soft buzzer beeped, signaling the end of the appointment. Rung swiveled his chair to his desk and took out a mirror from one of the drawers. Looking at his reflection, Rung heard the voice clear as every other time.

“Don’t be afraid, Rung. One day you will remember. You’ll remember everything.”

“I’m not crazy. I’m not.” He shook his helm, placed the mirror back in the drawer, drew a deep invent, stood and opened the door. 

“Good cycle, Skids, ready for our session?”

**Author's Note:**

> When the Lost Light Fest schedule was announced this was the first story I came up up, even though Rung is the last day.


End file.
